


Everybody Wants Some

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baseball, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, New York Mets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Hoechlin was the bright new star on the New York Mets and Dylan was lucky enough to garner a meeting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPT_Producer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPT_Producer/gifts).



Dylan couldn't help fidgeting as he bounced his knees and tapped his fingers on the chair's armrests. His agent, the wonderful woman that she was, managed to score him a private meeting with the newest and brightest hope of the New York Mets. Tyler Hoechlin was brought up from the minors just a few weeks ago, but he was on fire. The Mets had been winning straight games since Tyler was brought up and Dylan was enthralled with the player, both in his baseball abilities, the possibility that the Mets _this year_ could finally go to the World Series and win it, and how gorgeous he looked.

Dylan was in Hollywood, had been for a few years now with a hit show and movies under his belt, and he knew attractive. There were scores of celebrities that were attractive. If Tyler hadn't been playing professional baseball, Dylan wouldn't have been surprised if Tyler went into acting instead. Hell, Dylan had looked him up on Google and saw that Tyler _did_ act when he was a child, but the love of baseball won him over and he went with that instead.

Not that Dylan minded, not when it came to his precious Mets. If Tyler was the golden ticket to letting his Mets go all the way, then he wasn't going to begrudge Tyler for missing out on a Hollywood career. Bigger things were at stake. 

He continued to fidget as he waited. The Mets were still practicing on the field, and as much as he wanted to sit in the stands and cheer them on, not to mention the opportunity to ogle at a sweaty Tyler up close. But the Mets had said no and Dylan wasn't going to complain. Much. They were on a winning streak and Dylan wasn't going to ruin it with his selfish wishes.

The door clanged open and Dylan looked up to see a stream of Mets coming in through the door. Their practice must be over and they were headed to the locker room. Dylan really doubted that his agent managed to get him access into the locker room, so he waited in his chair.

One of the last players to walk through the hall was Tyler Hoechlin and Dylan's breath caught a little. Tyler's uniform was smudged with dirt and grass stains, and he could see the sweat on Tyler's face. Dylan wanted to rub his face everywhere on him. Not that he would, of course. He knew how to behave in public. Sometimes. If he wasn't goofing around with his best friend and co-star, Tyler Posey.

Dylan got to his feet and offered his hand to Tyler. "Dylan O'Brien. I'm a huge fan."

Tyler grinned as he reached out to shake Dylan's hand. Dylan was in awe. He might never wash his hand again. He touched the guy who was the best chance for the Mets to go to the World Series.

"Hey, great to meet you, Dylan. I've heard a lot about you. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Practice ran a little late."

"Nah, I don't mind. I'm a huge fan of the Mets, too, have been since I was a kid, and I can't knock anything that makes the Mets better. Like you!" Dylan realized he was still holding Tyler's hand and let go.

Tyler's grin got even wider and Dylan wanted to kiss him. "Thanks for the boost of confidence, but I don't like to count my chickens before they hatch. There's still plenty of season left before we even hit the playoffs. Anything could happen."

That Dylan knew as a Mets fan. There had been too many times over the years where victory looked assured before something happened and another season was wasted. It made Dylan want to punch a Yankee player sometimes.

"Well, I have faith in you. You'll be fine." And Tyler was more than just fine. Dylan drank in his fill of Tyler's good looks.

Tyler looked down at himself before looking back up. "I'm a mess from practice. I'm going to shower and get dressed into something more clean. Oh hey, I know your agent arranged for a private meeting with me, but I think it'd be great if you came into the locker room and met the other guys on the team. What do you say?"

Dylan's jaw dropped open at Tyler's words. It was like a dream come true! "Are you kidding me? I'll race you there!"

Tyler laughed deeply. "I'm glad I offered then, considering how excited you got. Come on, let's go."

Dylan followed behind Tyler as he led him to the Mets' locker room. The doors opened and Dylan got a huge whiff of men, sweat, and something that was unique to locker rooms everywhere. It was great. Tyler placed his hand on the small of Dylan's back, all the while Dylan tried not to freak out with how awesome that was, and began introducing him to his fellow players.

Dylan got to shake hands with everyone until his head spun with all the excitement. When he got home, he was going to send his agent the largest bouquet of roses and a huge fruits basket for setting this up for him. It wasn't like he was an A-list celebrity to even warrant the occasion.

By the time they got to Tyler's locker, Dylan was over the moon. This was the best day of his life, hands down. He sat down on the bench as Tyler dug through his locker for a towel. Then Tyler stripped off his uniform like it was nothing and Dylan fought not to let out a yelp as Tyler was practically naked in front of him.

Okay, not completely naked, just shirtless. Though, the way Tyler was moving, it looked like his pants were going to be next to be removed.

"Uh, should I go?" he asked. Not that he wanted to, but he wanted to be polite. He could handle being polite when faced with so much skin on his favorite athlete.

Tyler laughed. "You're fine. Everyone's getting ready to hit the showers around you."

He hadn't even noticed that. His eyes were only focused on Tyler. "Uh yeah, right."

Tyler pushed his pants down as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Dylan saw a brief glimpse of Tyler's cock and his mouth watered. Dylan shifted in his seat as he realized Tyler's cock was at his eye height.

"I'm a fan of Teen Wolf," Tyler said, bringing Dylan back to reality. "I've watched it from season one. Great stuff."

Dylan let out a nervous laugh. He loved the show, he did, and he loved working with his best friend and a great cast and crew, but it wasn't the best when it came to plot. He had done some pretty weird stuff during the show's run. "That's awesome. Who is your favorite character?"

There was a flush on Tyler's cheeks above his trimmed beard. Dylan wanted to rub his face on that beard. "It's Stiles, actually. Your character. I love his attitude and loyalty. It was why I agreed to the private meeting. I wanted to meet you."

Tyler sounded sincere, he always sounded sincere in his interviews, but Dylan couldn't believe it. This _had_ to be a dream because it wasn't possible that Tyler Hoechlin watched his show and liked _Dylan's_ character the best. So much so that this was why they were even meeting in the first place.

Dylan wanted to swoon.

"Okay, you must be yanking my chain here. You cannot be for real."

"I'm being quite serious. My sister showed me your show one day and I got hooked." Tyler snapped his fingers. "Like that. Do you think you can tell me spoilers for season 5? I'm dying to know what happens next. This is Stiles' final year in high school, right?"

"Uh yeah. We're halfway filming through the season, but he starts off with panicking about losing his friends." He was still in awe. "I can't tell you more than that though. They'd kill me if I let out spoilers, even if it's to Tyler Hoechlin, super athlete."

Tyler laughed. "It was worth a shot. I'll be right back after I shower, if you don't mind. Won't take long."

"Go right ahead. I might snoop through your locker."

Tyler grinned as he shook his head. "Be my guest. I have nothing to hide."

Dylan watched Tyler head towards the showers and let himself a moment of imagining sex with Tyler in the showers before standing up and helping himself to Tyler's locker. Nothing in it was that interesting, but Dylan snooped just the same. On the shelf, Dylan found a framed picture of Tyler and who looked like his siblings standing next to him. It was adorable. Dylan placed the picture back.

Tyler was right. It didn't take long for him to shower, and when he came back, Dylan tried not to swallow his tongue at the sight of a wet Tyler with his black hair slicked back and wayward water droplets on his naked torso. Maybe he didn't know what he was getting into when his agent surprised him with this.

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Do you mind if we go out for lunch? Then we can hang out at my place, if you want."

Dylan nodded his head fervently. "Hell yeah, that sounds good. I even know a place we can go for lunch."

"Awesome. Let me just get dressed." Tyler reached into his locker for a shirt and he pulled it over his head.

Dylan turned his head when Tyler bent low to put on some underwear and jeans. Nudity was nothing in a sports locker room, sure, but no one could beat Tyler Hoechlin's body. When Tyler was dressed, they left the locker room and headed towards Tyler's car.

Dylan buckled himself in as Tyler walked around to get into the driver's seat. "Alright, where are we headed?"

Dylan gave Tyler directions to this small pizzeria that he visited every time he was in the city. It didn't take long to get there and Tyler parked in the small parking lot outside. They entered the pizzeria and Dylan greeted the owner behind the counter.

They sat down at a table and they grabbed the menus from the side of the table. Dylan knew exactly what he was going to get. It was the same pizza he always got.

"What are you getting, Tyler?" Dylan asked. "I'm getting my usual, a tex-mex pizza."

Tyler looked up from the menu. "That sounds good. I think I'm going for the roasted garlic and peppers pizza." He laughed. "I wish I could eat my weight in pizza, but my trainer would kill me."

More like everyone would kill _Dylan_ if Tyler couldn't play infield like he normally could because he ate too much pizza. Dylan felt like his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "My bad, dude. We can go eat lunch elsewhere."

Tyler brushed it off. "No worries. I haven't gone out for a pizza since before the season started. This is my pleasure."

A waitress came by with waters and took their food orders before leaving. Dylan leaned forward. "Thanks again for agreeing to meet with me. I was really surprised when my agent gave me the unbelievable news."

"It wasn't a problem at all. Frankly, I think I got the better end of the deal. I just play baseball. You get to act and be part of Hollywood. You're the actor behind my favorite character on my favorite show." Tyler took a drink of his water. "I thought about sticking with acting, but baseball is where my heart truly lies."

"Just play baseball? You're the Mets' bright and shining hope. I'm nothing compared to that. I'm sure you would have been an amazing actor, but I'm selfish enough to be glad you're playing with the Mets."

Tyler grinned at the compliment. "You have a lot more confidence in my abilities than I do. Tomorrow we have another game if you want to come watch? It'll be my treat. I'll get you a free ticket."

"Yeah, I'll still be here tomorrow. You are the _best_. Thank you!" Dylan's knees began to bounce. He didn't know where in the stadium he'd be sitting, but he didn't care. It was a free ticket from Tyler Hoechlin himself and he was going to watch him perform live. Nothing could beat that.

Their pizzas arrived as the two of them chatted about their favorite video games. Dylan thanked the waitress before inhaling how good his pizza smelled.

Tyler raised his glass and Dylan raised his as well, the both of them clinking their glasses together. While Dylan ate, he kept staring at how handsome Tyler was. There were plenty of attractive looking athletes, sure, but Tyler was something else entirely. He would have been well suited in Hollywood.

They finished their pizzas and before Dylan could grab his wallet, Tyler was paying in cash. Dylan tried to protest, but Tyler simply waved his hand.

"I was the one who wanted to go out to eat for lunch. It's my treat," Tyler said. "Speaking of, did you want to go back to my place? I just got the latest Call of Duty and I haven't even opened it yet. I'm dying to play against someone."

Dylan grinned. "You bet your ass. Just don't be surprised when I waffle stomp your face in." His eyes widened when he realized what he said. That was something he'd tell Posey right before they started playing video games, but Posey wasn't Tyler. He couldn't just talk to the guy like that, especially since they had only met each other a few hours ago.

But Tyler didn't seem to be offended at all. He laughed at what Dylan said as he dropped his napkin on the table. "We'll see, Dylan. We'll see."

*

Dylan didn't know what to expect from the apartment of a rising baseball star, but it wasn't this. Tyler's apartment was really homey and lived in. The only real expensive thing Dylan noticed was Tyler's entertainment center with the big screen TV and game consoles.

Tyler placed his keychain on a hook on the wall. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll get everything set up."

Dylan sat down on the couch, noting just how comfortable it was, and watched as Tyler bent down to turn on the console and TV. Tyler's ass looked good in his jeans and Dylan wondered how good it'd look out of his jeans.

This was getting ridiculous. Yeah, sure, he had been crushing on Tyler Hoechlin for weeks now, even going so far as to watch some of Tyler's old stuff when he used to act. And now that he'd met the guy, that crush only intensified. But it wasn't like anything was going to happen and Dylan had to remind himself of that fact. Nothing was going to happen between the two of them. It was great of Tyler to invite him out to lunch and back to his place to play video games, especially since he didn't think his agent negotiated for more than five minutes with the guy, but it didn't mean anything more than Tyler was a nice guy.

Tyler handed him a controller before starting the game. Halfway into the game, Dylan was laughing like a hyena whenever he took down Tyler in ridiculous ways. After sniping Tyler from behind some barrels, Dylan jumped up and began to dance his victory dance. It was something he designed to be super obnoxious, mostly because he played with Posey, and as he danced in front of Tyler, he gave Tyler a shit eating grin.

Again, Tyler didn't seem offended. He merely laughed and grinned back at him.

"You may be the king of baseball, but I'm the king of Call of Duty!" Dylan swung his hips as he flailed his arms in the air.

Tyler continued laughing. "I conceded defeat, your majesty. You are clearly superior."

Dylan danced towards Tyler until he was almost touching Tyler's bent knees. "You know it." He winked at Tyler.

Tyler reached out and wrapped his hand around Dylan's wrist, pulling him in. Dylan almost fell on top of Tyler, but managed to keep on his feet. "Tyler?"

"You are amazing." There was a look of awe on Tyler's face. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you before."

Dylan let out a nervous laugh. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. A very good thing." He licked his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Dylan blinked. Maybe he _was_ dreaming this entire day and was going to wake up in his bed with come cooling in his boxers. If that was the case, he was going to take full advantage of this dream. "Hell yeah you can."

Tyler pulled him down until Dylan was practically straddling his lap. Then Tyler kissed him. It was a soft kiss, though in no way hesitant. Tyler knew exactly what he was doing, and damn if he wasn't really good at kissing. Dylan was melting under Tyler's touch.

Suddenly, Dylan found himself on his back on the couch while Tyler was on top of him. Dylan liked having Tyler's weight on him. Hell, he loved just kissing Tyler. Everything was good.

When Tyler broke their kiss, Dylan was like he was drugged, but in a good way. He had smoked weed with Posey tons of times and kissing Tyler was even better than that. Tyler got off the couch and Dylan was confused for a moment until Tyler dropped to his knees. Dylan sat up.

"Tyler?"

"I want to suck you," he said. "I've wanted to do that since practice ended and I saw you sitting down in the hallway. You don't understand how much I've been a fan of you and Stiles over the years. You're so hot. I've always thought you were hot."

"Even when I was lipsyncing on Youtube in my sister's shirt?" Dylan let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, even then." Tyler slid his palms on Dylan's thighs. "Can I suck you?"

Dylan couldn't say yes fast enough. He watched as Tyler unzipped his jeans and pulled out his softened cock. Not that it would be soft for long with Tyler touching him. Tyler pumped his cock once, twice, until Dylan was hard.

Tyler opened his mouth and swallowed Dylan down. Dylan bit at his fist as his cock was engulfed in wet heat. Tyler closed his eyes and sucked on the head, moaning as if he couldn't get enough of the Dylan's taste.

Tyler pulled off for a brief moment to say, "Fuck my mouth," before sucking Dylan back down.

Dylan's eyes widened at what Tyler said before he thrust his hips. His cock slid to the back of Tyler's throat and Dylan was amazed that Tyler didn't choke. That was his last coherent thought before he shoved his cock into Tyler's mouth. He focused on moving his hips, watching as his cock disappeared in Tyler's mouth before reappearing. It was mesmerizing.

He continued to fuck into Tyler's mouth again and again until he was coming down Tyler's throat. Tyler didn't tried to spit. He swallowed down Dylan's come like it was nothing. Dylan caught his breath as he slowed his thrusts.

Dylan pulled Tyler up into a kiss. He tasted himself on Tyler's tongue and liked it. He reached out, feeling for Tyler's jeans and tried to unzip it with one hand. When Tyler's zipper was down, he reached in to jerk Tyler off.

Tyler moaned against his mouth as he came all over Dylan's hand. It didn't even take much.

They ended up curled up on the couch together. Dylan didn't bother tucking himself back in and neither did Tyler. He let out a hysterical laugh. "I can't believe that happened. Awesome."

Tyler smiled at him as he reached out for Dylan's hand to interlace their fingers. "I can't deny the awesomeness. How long are you here in the city?"

"Not long enough, but uh, I'd like to keep this going for as long as possible. You got Skype?" There were a lot of ways to have sex through Skype. Dylan hoped Tyler would be up for it.

"I do. I'll give it to you later." Tyler yawned. "Want to stay over the night?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." He took a deep breath. "That was intense. I never thought I'd ever get to have this with you."

"Ditto." Tyler met Dylan's gaze. "You were perfect."

Dylan tried not to preen under Tyler's words. He kissed Tyler and couldn't help but feel that this was the start of something more.


End file.
